Shandris Feathermoon
Shandris Feathermoon is a level ?? quest giver located at Feathermoon Stronghold in the contested territory of Feralas. She is the general of the night elven Sentinels. She starts the following quests: * * * See List of Feralas NPCs. Biography Shandris is one of the most loyal warriors in Tyrande Whisperwind's employ. A fearless archer and huntress, Shandris stood by Tyrande's side through the millennia of solitude that kept her away from her love, Malfurion. Shandris came to lead a cadre of Sentinels known as the Shadowleaves. She is the most talented and proficient markswoman in Azeroth, having honed her skills for ten thousand years; Shandris is perhaps the deadliest huntress Azeroth has ever seen, including with a bow. In all of Azeroth, her only rivals with the bow are Tyrande Whisperwind, Lady Vashj, Sylvanas Windrunner, Alleria Windrunner and Vereesa Windrunner, but even her rivals usually lack the skills Shandris has with the bow. War Of The Ancients Shandris was born in the village of Ara-Hinam. She was only 16 years old when the Burning Legion arrived and destroyed her settlement. Her entire family was killed in the attack and she was one of the few survivors who fled south, chased by the ravening demons. Fortunately for the refugees, the pursuing Legion was intercepted by Kur'talos Ravencrest and his combined night elf forces, slaughtering the demonic army. The survivors of Ara-Hinam joined with the defenders. Shortly thereafter, at the defender's camp, a lonely and bitter Shandris,was found by Tyrande Whisperwind, priestess of Elune. Tyrande became fond of the young girl, and couldn't bear to simply let her remain among the survivors alone, and so she accompanied the priestess. Shandris soon started to idolize Tyrande and followed her everywhere she went, learning the arts of divine magic and healing from the goddess-touched Tyrande. Shandris wanted more than anything to take part in the battles, but Tyrande forbid it, so she secretly followed the Sisters into battle, looking on from the shadows. Shandris' secret tours were discovered by Tyrande, and the priestess told Shandris to never again put herself in such danger. Shandris reluctantly agreed. However, just before one of the most important battles in the war, Shandris grabbed her bow and ran after Tyrande after watching her ride away. The dragon Aspects joined the fray for the first time in the battle that followed and Neltharion revealed his betrayal. Chaos broke out as Deathwing slaughtered both defenders, demons, and the entire blue dragonflight in his madness, until he was forced to retreat by Korialstrasz. When the dragons departed, the scattered defenders were put under heavy pressure as the demons renewed their charge. In the chaotic battles near the forest's edge, Malfurion found his beloved Tyrande at the mercy of one he had thought dead, Xavius! Xavius mocked Malfurion for some time, and just as he was about to strike the death blow to the young druid, his body was rocked by a feathered arrow plunging into his shoulder. Shandris, hidden in the forest, had proved her unnatural talent with the bow. Xavius' satyrs struggled to open up a portal to Zin'Azshari when the fighting night elves and demons reached their location. Several satyrs fell, impaled by Shandris' arrows, and Malfurion was able to confront Xavius unhindered. Focusing on the wood of Shandris' arrow impaled into Xavius' shoulder, Malfurion caused it to grow into a massive oak tree, consuming Xavius's flesh in the process. Still, the night elf druid failed to rescue his beloved Tyrande from the escaping demons. Shandris was rescued by Korialstrasz from the massive downpour created by Malfurion's resulting grief, and hounded him to rescue the priestess. Shandris, with nothing stopping her from taking part in battles, clad in armor a bit too large for her, joined with the Sisterhood of Elune. And so, as all sisters, she followed the command of Jarod Shadowsong, though the sisters themselves were now led by Jarod's arrogant sister, Maiev. During the last, and most epic battle, when the night elves, and the combined forces of the denizens of Kalimdor, met the vast army of Archimonde the Defiler, Shandris was in the middle of the fray. Along with the sisters, she dropped dozens of demons with lethally aimed arrows. During the Sundering, Shandris fled with the other night elves to the slopes of Mt Hyjal. As the chaos subsided, Shandris stood next to Jarod, ever close to Tyrande. The Sundering's ending establishes that Shandris was on the cusp of a romantic relationship with Jarod Shadowsong. Exactly what happened to the relationship is unknown. The Long Vigilance Shandris remained at the right hand of Tyrande during the long vigilance, and came to lead a elite group of sentinels called the Shadowleaves. The Third War Shandris was stirred from her long vigil by the Orcish Horde. When they began to assault the forest, Shandris and her Sentinels attacked. During these battles, the combined might of Grom Hellscream, infused with the blood of Mannoroth, and a vast army of blood-crazed fel orcs managed to kill the demigod Cenarius after a long and arduous combat. Horrified, Shandris and the Shadowleaves retreated deeper into Ashenvale to warn the high priestess, Tyrande. Tyrande quickly surmised that the invaders must leave. Shandris loyally obeyed, and together, they sensed a looming darkness. Shandris believed it to be the demonic orcs who killed Cenarius, but Tyrande was still unsure. Shandris remained deeper in the foothills of Hyjal while Tyrande took care of the human and orc problem. But her encampment came under heavy attack by the undead and they barely beat them back. When Tyrande arrived with the survivors of the demonic attack, she knew that the time had come to awaken the Druids once more. Shandris stayed behind to defend Hyjal and the World Tree, Nordrassil, while Tyrande went out to awaken the druids. Shandris bravely fought back the demons and undead, until she saw a massive demonic force amassing at the base of the mountain. Just then, Tyrande and Furion arrived with human and orcish allies at their back. Together, they formed a plan to dupe Archimonde into destroying himself. Jaina defended the human base, while Thrall took charge of the orcish encampment. Shandris was next to Tyrande, constantly on the front lines. First while defending Jaina's encampment, then while defending Thrall's, Shandris' arrows were the death of many demons. At last, when both Jaina's and Thrall's fortifications were broken, Shandris and Tyrande, along with the rest of the night elves, retreated to the peak of the mountain. Shandris fought fiercely in the very last battle, when all night elves, ancients, furbolgs, and even dark trolls stood combined against the might of the thousands of ravening demons that came against them. When Archimonde himself came, Malfurion quickly cast a spell that teleported all night elves and ancients to the safety of the shadowy forest. Archimonde, overconfident from his supposed victory, stepped up to Nordrassil and prepared to consume its energy. Just then, Malfurion activated his trap. Thousands of the night elves' ancestral guardians swarmed up from the forest and destroyed Archimonde. Shandris, a great hero of battles, and now the Third War as well, helped Tyrande in retaking the night elves' grounds and rebuilding their settlements. She remained in Kalimdor as Tyrande and Malfurion chased Illidan from the Broken Isles, through the Plaguelands, and into the ruins of Dalaran. In World of Warcraft ]] Shandris is now the general of the Sentinels, and can be found in the Feathermoon Stronghold in Feralas, which is named after her. In Stormrage Shandris was left in charge of Darnassus for a brief time while Tyrande sought Malfurion in the Emerald Dream. It was also revealed that Shandris has a network of spies at her disposal, keeping her (and by extension, Tyrande) informed of events all over Azeroth. After the crisis brought on by the Nightmare Lord was defused, Shandris acted as a witness to the long-awaited wedding of Malfurion and Tyrande. Malfurion noted that Shandris was as adept at organizing wedding guests as she was at combat. Quotes Shandris: "I'll follow you for the rest of my life, my lady!" Tyrande: "Don't call me that, I'm still Tyrande." Shandris: "Yes, my lady" '' :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande unexpectedly inherits the title of high priestess Shandris: ''"I'm going with you!" Tyrande: "That is not possible." Shandris: "I'm good with a bow! My father taught me well! I'm probably as good as any of these!" '' :- Shandris to Tyrande just before the great battle when Neltharion reveals his betrayal. ''"Tyrande! Praise Elune, you've made it! The Undead appeared out of nowhere and attacked our village without warning." :- Shandris to Tyrande after Tyrande's arrival. Appearances *Shandris was introduced early in Eternity's End, the final act of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, in which she was a minor supporting character. She does not appear in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. *Shandris's backstory is detailed in the War of the Ancients Trilogy, in which she is a major supporting character. *Shandris also appears as a minor character in Stormrage. *Shandris appears to help save Theramore in Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War, in which she, Vereesa Windrunner, and Jaina Proudmoore were the only named survivors of the mana bomb. Trivia *In , High Elven language, Hyandarissë, the native gloss for "Shandris", means "blade breaker". References External links fr:Shandris Pennelune Kategooria:Night elves Kategooria:Quest givers Kategooria:Sentinels Kategooria:Mounted warriors Kategooria:Feralas NPCs Kategooria:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Kategooria:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Action figures